disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Retro
Retro, A.K.A. Experiment 210, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to reduce people, animals, enemy weapons and technology to their primitive state; the transformation can be reversed by wrapping his tongue around the object or victim and spanking his bottom three times. His one true place is creating extinct animals for a Mesozoic park. Retro is voiced by Frank Welker. Bio Experiment 210 was the 210th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to reduce enemy weapons and technology to their primitive state, and thus render them useless, but he can also reduce people and animals to a primitive or prehistoric state. 210 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 210's pod landing in a palm tree. Lilo & Stitch: The Series When a vacationing couple used the beach's palm tree to catapult themselves into a lake, 210's pod fell out and was then accidentally splashed, activating the experiment. 210 then used his tongue to turn the couple's clothes into Georgian clothes, their cell phone into a 19th-20th century telephone, and their car into a Victorian station wagon. 210 later attacked a zoo, reducing several of the animal species there to their prehistoric state. 210 was later captured by Stitch, but the former escaped aboard a yacht and turned Lilo, Jumba, Pleakley and Nani's middle school friends into cave people. Stitch then recaptured 210 and took him back to the Pelekais' house to discover how to reverse the latter's powers. When Stitch found the answer, he took 210 back onto the yacht with him and released the experiment, who then turned the yacht into an Ice Age canoe. Stitch then wrapped 210's tongue around Lilo, Jumba, Pleakley and Nani's friends and spanked his bottom three times, returning the victims to their modern state. Later, 210 was christened Retro and found a one true place turning modern animals into dinosaurs and prehistoric animals for a Mesozoic zoo. Retro was strangely seen in "Woops" as one of the experiments in Hämsterviel's prison cell, suggesting Gantu caught Retro, but this was shown to be an error. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Retro, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Retro participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha `Oe," which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Stitch! anime Retro made an appearance in the Stitch! anime along with Shrink, Squeak, Clip, and Nosox. It is shown that when used on Stitch, Retro's powers revert him to his original programming. This is because that was Stitch's earliest state after his creation. Gallery Trivia *In "Woops", Retro appeared with Gantu's other captive experiments, but he was captured by Lilo and Stitch. It is an error. *Retro's pod color is blue. *Retro is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 210 Primary function: Reduces victims, enemy weapons and technology to their primitive state." Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Aliens Category:Creatures Category:Males Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Silent characters